


Explaining the Nuclear birds and bees.

by ftbrightstar555



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explaining Sex., F/F, Futanari Reiuji Utsuho., Hand Jobs, Koishi is an innocent bean., My First Smut, Utsuho is referred to by her nickname 'Okuu' in this work.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftbrightstar555/pseuds/ftbrightstar555
Summary: Okuu wakes up one morning with morning wood and it's up to Satori to help her understand what she should do in this situation. Things don't go entirely as planed...





	Explaining the Nuclear birds and bees.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy, my first (Solely) Touhou fan fiction, and it just so happens to be lewd. 
> 
> Also I know it's cirno day when I am uploading this. Oh well. I just saw this as the perfect opportunity to upload my first Touhou work, on a day so very closely related to Touhou.
> 
> Anyway, enough talking from me, you came here to read something lewd right? Well I hope you enjoy! Oh and happy ⑨ day everyone!

Satori let out a tired yawn as she made her way into the kitchen, wincing as she turned on the light. She slowly made her way over to the coffee maker, that had been one of the many gifts from a certain gap youkai, and proceeded to begin making herself a cup of coffee. Satori was sure to grab her favorite mug from the cabinet with all the other coffee mugs. 

By all standards, her favorite coffee mug was a bit ugly and strange. A bit lumpy in places and glazed in a neon green color, with a heart shaped handle. But this didn’t matter to Satori. All that mattered to her was that her sister, Koishi, made it for her. Just seeing the strange mug, brought a smile to Satori’s tired face, before she then set it in the coffee maker and made herself a cup of coffee. 

After the coffee was made she then picked up the now full mug, made her way over to the kitchen table, and pulled out a chair before sitting down at the table. Satori then blew on her coffee before she took a light sip. 

‘I feel like it’s going to be a good day today.’ Satori thought to herself as she took another sip of her coffee. 

Well… she wasn’t wrong. It was definitely going to be quite the day. 

Which really started as soon as she heard a familiar someone enter the room and ask “Umm… Satori-sama?”

“Good morning Okuu, what is it?” I ask without turning around.

“I- uh... have a little problem…” Okuu answers nervously. 

“Hmm?” I mumble while turning around and taking a sip of my coffee. It takes me a couple of seconds to process what I’m looking at, but when I do I immediately spit out my coffee in shock.

Okuu looks almost completely normal aside from one thing. Out from underneath her white nightgown I see a big, meaty, shaft standing at full attention. 

After finally closing my mouth from the shock of what I am seeing, I ask the rhetorical question “O-Okuu, I-Is that a-a penis?” 

“So you know what this is Satori-sama?” Okuu asks hopefully. However, I can tell that she is quite embarrassed about this situation, despite not knowing why she’s embarrassed.

I mentally slap myself for not giving her ‘the talk’. I then quickly get up and carefully place my coffee mug on the counter, before saying “Yes, I know what that is, but we need to get back to your room first.”

Okuu tilts her head to the side and simply asks “Why?” 

“Two reasons. One: so I can explain the birds and bees to you, and two: I don’t want Koishi to see you like this and get any funny ideas.” I answer while grabbing her hand and leading her back to her room.

I can practically feel Okuu’s confusion as she asks “What do birds and bees have to do with this thing.” 

However as we briskly walk back to Okuu’s room, I also feel the tip of her shaft bump into my butt occasionally. This causes me to blush a little bit before I reply “It’s just a metaphor for something I haven’t told you about.”

“Oh… Okay!” Okuu simply states. 

Eventually we get back to her room, and I usher her inside before making sure we were not followed by either Orin or Koishi, and quickly closing the door. We then make our way over to her bed where we both sit down next to each other. I can’t help but look at Okuu’s member. It’s much bigger up close. 

“So… Okuu, mind telling me how this… uh… happened?” I say while gesturing at her erect penis.

“Err, well I just kinda woke up and this was as hard as a rock…” Okuu explains. ‘It also feels good when I touch it for some reason…’ I hear Okuu say in her mind.

I rub in between my eyes as I clarify “No, I mean, did you always have… that.” 

Okuu shakes her head and says “No, it was only after that goddess gave me that weird bird to eat, that I grew this. However it’s never acted like this before!” 

‘Damn it Kanako.’ I mentally curse for the umpteenth time since she did that behind my back. I then clear my throat and ask “Well, I guess I had to teach you this someday. Okuu, what do you know about sex?” 

“Unyu? Sorry, I don’t think I know anything about sex…” Okuu honestly answers. 

“Alright… well, let me start us off by asking you what the differences between males and females are.” I state.

Okuu takes a second to think before responding. “That’s easy! Males don’t have breasts, and they can’t give birth!” 

I nod approvingly before saying “Good, but there is still one big difference.” 

“Eh! What would that be Satori-sama?” Okuu asks with genuine curiosity. 

“Well, do you remember how you were before eating the Yatagarasu? More specifically down there.” I ask while gesturing towards her shaft again. 

Okuu nods and says “Yeah, I remember, I just had a slit with a tiny nub at the top. In fact I still have it, last I checked.”

“Oh really?” I ask before moving to get a better look at her crotch, and sure enough, she still has it. To top that off, her cock doesn’t have any balls below it, which is a bit odd to me. I then quickly resituate myself back to where I’m not staring directly at her cock. 

“A-anyway, the fact is that one of the biggest differences between men and women is that men have a shaft, that is often called a penis, and that women have a slit, often called a vagina.” I explain with a slightly red face.

“Ah, i get it. Now, what does this ‘sex’ thing have to do with that?” Okuu asks me.

I blush a little bit more before I explain “Well, when a man gets ‘excited’ his penis will grow to be much bigger than it normally is.”

“Oh! Like how my penis has done!” Okuu exclaims in understanding.

“Y-Yes, just like that… Anyways, on top of the penis growing larger, it will also become much more sensitive. The man will often try to find a way to relieve himself…” I continue explaining.

“So like… needing to go to the bathroom?” Okuu interrupts. ‘Should I try and pee to relieve my penis?’ I hear her question in her mind and I panic a little bit.

“N-No! Don’t do that Okuu! Let me finish explaining.” I quickly state.

“Eep! Sorry Satori-sama. I’ll let you finish now.” Okuu responds with a slight noise of surprise. 

I breathe a sigh of relief, that she didn’t try to start pissing, before I begin explaining again “In a way you are right Okuu, but at the same time quite wrong. When a man gets hard like this, they need to stroke their penis to relieve themselves. However, they are not relieved immediately after stroking their penis. They need to keep stroking until they reach something known as a climax. When they reach climax, they will feel an intense amount of pleasure, and at the same time a sticky white liquid will shoot out of their penis. That liquid is called sperm, or cum, for convenience’s sake..”

“Oooh, so I just need to stroke my penis until the cum, comes out, right?” Okuu asks to make sure she has it right. 

“Yes, but I still need to explain how this, and women are involved with sex.” I state with a nod of approval. 

Okuu nods in return before saying “Continue please Satori-sama.” 

“As you probably know, women have a vagina, a womb, and ovaries that produce eggs. Am I correct?” I ask her just to make sure that this at least is common knowledge.

Okuu nods, before saying “Yes, that and I know a period is when a woman’s body cleans it’s self out to be able to support a baby… although, I was never taught how the baby itself was made…” 

“Don’t worry Okuu, I’ll explain that in a second. Now, when a man and woman get ‘excited’ they will often engage in sex. Sex is when a man sticks his erect penis into the woman’s vagina. There, both the man and woman will move back and forth to stimulate each other until both of them climax. Now when a man releases his cum into a woman’s womb, the sperm will try and go towards the egg that is released by the ovaries. Eventually a sperm will get to the egg and fertilize it. Then a baby will gradually begin to grow until it’s time for the woman to give birth. And that is sex Okuu.” I finish explaining with a satisfied nod. 

“I think I get it! If a man cums in a woman, then a baby will most likely be made!” Okuu paraphrases to make sure she is right. 

I nod again before saying with a small smile “Right. Good job Okuu.”

“Yeah! I’m not as bird brained as everyone thinks I am!” Okuu cheers, her cock bouncing a little from her movement. 

‘Goodness, it’s still hard after all this time!?’ I think to myself before I get up and start to make my way to the door. I then say “Alright, now that you know what to do, I think your capable enough to do it on your own.”

I then reach for the door handle. However just as I am about to grab it I hear Okuu ask “Uh… Satori-sama?” 

I pause and turn around before asking “Yes, Okuu, what is it?”

“Umm… Could you maybe... show me how to stroke my penis?” Okuu asks while somehow being both innocent and embarrassed at the same time.

“Wha-What?” I stammer, my face as red as my third eye.

“I mean, I don’t want to get something wrong, and have to ask for your help again…” Okuu explains. 

I let out a sigh. ‘So it’s more from a good nature, rather than a perverted one. That’s good… but still, could I really jerk off my pet…’ I think before I glance back at Okuu. 

She is embarrassed, looking away from me, thinking to herself ‘uuu, I hope I didn’t say something to upset Satori-sama. This was already a touchy subject…’

I let out another sigh, before I make up my mind and walk over to Okuu and place my hand on her shoulder, before saying “Don’t worry Okuu… I-I’ll help you out.”

“You will?” Okuu asks wide eyed, as if she didn’t believe I said yes. 

“Yes I will. Now sit still and spread your legs a little.” I advise while getting down on my knees in front of Okuu. 

Okuu then moves forward a little bit before doing like I said. I can’t help but stare wide eyed at Okuu’s cock now that I am right in front of it. ‘That thing has to be at least a foot long!’ I can’t help but think. 

I then gulp down my apprehension, before I carefully reach up and wrap my hand around the tip of Okuu’s cock. Before I begin stroking I simply ask “Ready Okuu?” 

Okuu simply nods, barely taking her eyes off of where my hand is. I can also feel her erection throbbing excitedly.

“Okay then, here we go.” I say before I slowly drag my hand down Okuu’s cock. She immediately lets out a moan, much to both our embarrassment. 

“S-Sorry Satori-sama… that just felt really good…” Okuu admits in embarrassment. 

“No need to apologize Okuu. That is a completely natural reaction to a handjob. But, please keep it down a little, who knows who might be walking by.” I warn with a small smile.

“Alright.” Okuu simply responds. 

I then look back at her cock and move my hand back up towards the tip. Okuu manages to keep herself from moaning, however, it seemed like she had some trouble doing so. I then move my hand a bit quicker, down to the base, and back up to the tip. By looking in Okuu’s mind I can tell how good this feels to her, and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t getting aroused by what I could read from her mind. I then move my hand a bit faster, but this time I don’t stop at just one pump, I keep going. 

“Oooooohhhhh…” Okuu quietly moans into her hand as she watches my hand go up and down on her cock. 

As I gently stroke her member, I can feel it pulsing in my hand. We have barely been going for but a couple of minutes, and I already feel and see some precum coming out of her cock. I bite my lip a little as I feel my pussy drip with want. ‘I’m just helping out my pet right? I shouldn't be feeling such lewd emotions from just helping her out… and yet… here I am. Enjoying, jacking off my own pet. Your quite lewd Satori.’ I think to myself as I slowly move my thighs together, to try and get a bit of stimulation from my pussy.

I then speed up my movements a little bit at a time. Each time I speed up some more I hear Okuu’s moans get louder and louder. Then I feel it in her mind. A burning desire slowly growing hotter and hotter the more I stroke. I know that feeling myself. It’s the same feeling I feel when I am about to climax while masturbating.

I then carefully move out of the way of Okuu’s cock, without breaking my speed. After I have resettled I start to stroke as fast as I possibly can. 

“Gaaahhhhh!” Okuu lets out a startled moan of pleasure. She then starts to put her hand over her mouth to stop her voice from projecting out as much, but it doesn’t seem like it is working too well.

Her cock is throbbing wildly. Her desire is like a roaring hellfire. Okuu lets out a loud shout of “Satori-sama! Satori-sama, something is comiiiinnnnggggg!!!” 

I almost reach a climax of my own, just from reading her thoughts. At the same time I am left in amazement at what I am seeing. Okuu’s cock trembles, before unleashing stream after stream of sticky white cum, throbbing each time she shoots out some more cum. After what seems like a minute, Okuu finally stops cumming and falls back onto her bed, breathing heavily. 

However I am left slack jawed at the sight before me. Thick lines of cum cover the tiled floor in front of Okuu. They go so far, that some of the cum managed to get on the door to the hallway. A few ropes of the stuff even got on the sleeve of my shirt. To top that all off, a thick, but not unpleasant, smell now permeates the air. 

I then close my mouth and turn back to Okuu, wide eyed. Her cock is still standing as erect as before, however, with a little bit of cum now sliding down it. I then get up and sit next to Okuu on her bed.

“Hah… Hah… That… Felt amazing Satori-sama.” Okuu says while lazily looking at me. 

“I could tell.” I respond with an amused grin. 

Okuu then looks down at her cock, and her eyes grow wide as she says “Goodness! It’s still so hard!”

I look back at her cock again. It twitches a couple of times under my gaze. Seeing it still so hard and erect, it reminds me that I never reached my own climax. ‘I know a way I can solve both problems at once.’ I think to myself before I turn back to Okuu and say seductively “Here Okuu, let me help you some more.”

Okuu looks at me confused before asking “Wha- Ho-oooh…”

Before she had even finished her question I had already grabbed her cock and started stroking again. I then spare another glance back at her face. She is already panting, and letting out light moans every now and then. ‘Just wait Okuu, you haven’t felt nothing yet!’ I think before getting up and rearranging myself in front of Okuu’s member.

“Satori-sama, what are you… Ooh!” Okuu starts to ask, before I interrupt her by slowly putting the tip of her cock into my mouth. At the sensation Okuu involuntarily tries to shove more of her cock into my mouth, however, I am able to hold her body back with the hand I was using to jerk her off. As I do this I slowly work my panties off with my other hand, and begin rubbing my pussy.

I then slowly try to fit as much of Okuu’s cock into my mouth as I can, making her moan and tremble in the process. I’m only able to get halfway down her shaft, before I have to move back to the tip. Okuu lets out a loud moan as I do this. I then begin to bob my head up and down on Okuu’s cock, making her moan even more. While doing this I stick one of my fingers into my slit and start to my hand back and forth as well.

At not only hearing Okuu’s moans, but also her lewd feelings and thoughts, I can’t help but moan with the added sensation of my own masturbating. 

“OOH! Satori-sama! Do that again!” Okuu begs with a loud moan. 

With as much of a smirk as I can manage with a mouthful of cock, I happily oblige, moaning to my heart’s content. I can feel Okuu’s mind going wild with the sensations she is feeling, and I can also tell that burning desire of a climax, is approaching rapidly. I can tell that my own climax is approaching, so I add another finger to my pussy as I also start to move my hand faster. 

Soon enough, I feel her cock start to get bigger as she is about to cum. The very thought of Okuu cumming in my mouth is enough to send me over the edge, and I let out a loud moan as I climax. This in turn sends Okuu over the edge, and I feel her start shooting load after load of cum down into my throat as she lets out her loudest moan yet. Her cum is salty, yet not too salty to enjoy. I try to swallow all of her cum, but there is just too much, and I feel it dribble out of my mouth and onto my shirt. ‘If I’m going to get cum on me either way, then I had best get a face full of Okuu’s cum!’I think as I then decide to do something very lewd.

I close my eyes and pull back from Okuu’s shaft. I then feel a few more loads land on my face before it stops. I then wipe my eyes and suck on each of my fingers, to get both the mixture of Okuu’s cum, and my own. For good measure I also lick my lips and savor the taste, before I say “Oh, Okuu. Your cum is so tasty.” 

... Unfortunately I don’t get a response. I frown and open up my eyes. I take note that Okuu’s cock is still very hard, before I stand back up. I immediately notice Okuu’s eyes are closed and she is breathing gently. Her hands are wrapped in her bedsheets and her ‘third eye’ gleams softly. I give a small, warm, smile at the sight. Then I look and glance at a mirror on Okuu’s wall and gasp at my reflection. 

The front of my shirt is plastered with cum, and it’s all over my face, some of it is even in my hair! It then all hits me at once and I stammer to myself “Uh-oh… I-It looks like I g-got a bit carried away…”

I then look around the room for something I can use to clean myself up real quick. I carefully pull open one of Okuu’s dresser drawers, and use one of her shirts to clean off as much cum as I can, before I throw it into her dirty clothes hamper. ‘I hope she doesn’t mind.’ I think to myself as I turn back to Okuu. 

As I approach Okuu, I notice that her cock has finally calmed down and is no longer erect. I then carefully grab her blanket and drape it over her so she doesn’t get cold. I then smile at the now peaceful look on her face, before I turn and make my way to the door. I give one last glance over my shoulder at her before I silently make my way out into the hallway and slowly close the door. 

“Whatcha doin in Okuu’s room sis?” Asks a familiar voice from right behind me.

I jump about a foot into the air in utter shock and terror. I then turn around to confirm who the voice belongs to. 

“K-Koishi, wha-what are you doing here?” I ask, hoping that she hadn't heard any of what just went on in Okuu’s room.

“Oh, I just came back home a few minutes ago, and I thought I heard something come from this side of the house. Did anything happen?” Koishi asks with an innocent smile. 

I internally breathe a sigh of relief, before I carefully lie “Oh, Okuu, just had a bad dream, that’s all.”

“Oh, so you went to calm her down. Aww, your such a great big sis, Satori!” Koishi gushes while she pulls me into a tight hug. 

I sweat nervously as I hear her sniff my shirt, before she says “Hmm… Satori, you smell odd.”

“Uhh… Yeah, I probably just used some expired shampoo or something earlier.” I lie again, just a little thankful that she can’t read my mind. 

This answer seems to please Koishi as she then says “Oh, Ok! Anyways, now that I’m home, can you make some waffles for me? I’m starving.” 

“Just let me take a quick shower, and use non-expired shampoo, and then I’ll make you some waffles okay.” I respond with a small smile.

“Yay! Waffles!” Koishi responds before running off to the kitchen.

I then breathe a sigh of relief that she didn’t find out what actually happened in Okuu’s room, before I make my way to the shower. I don’t want Koishi to lose her innocence any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny enough, this was nine pages long in Google docs!


End file.
